


Semper Amare

by CindyBarnard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyBarnard/pseuds/CindyBarnard
Summary: It's when you're old and wizened that you hope to pass some wisdom to your descendants. Harry relives some of his strongest memories to his grandson about the love of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Death_by_Quill](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Death_by_Quill) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Round Three ONLY  
> Theme: Desperation
> 
> Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. The plot was influenced by Titanic.
> 
> Thank you to my beta, Dramione84, for all your hard work and wonderful feedback.

_ 13 June 2105 _

“I still remember the day I met her –“ A cough wracked through his body, cutting him off mid-sentence. Harry Jr held a glass of water to his grandfather’s lips in an attempt to soothe his coughing fit.

Finally, Harry settled down and looked at his grandson fondly. A soft smile playing wistfully on his mouth. A mouth that was wrinkled and showed his One-hundred and twenty-five years of age.  “She was beautiful – I still remember –“

 

_ 13 June 2002 _

It was a birthday gala for the youngest Greengrass daughter and Harry was, of course, invited along with other war heroes. In the Ministry’s attempts to get the different castes of wizarding society to cooperate they were politely requested to accept the invitations. 

And that was how Harry found himself hiding behind a big potted fern and clutching a tumbler of firewhisky in his hands. 

He was escaping the adoring fans and hoping that this night could end sooner rather than later. As he was caught in his own musings, he was unprepared for someone crashing into him and as if in slow motion found himself stumbling to the floor, a soft female form falling down with him. All he could make out was dark hair and silk; lots of hair and silk. As he landed on his back he managed to hold on to the female so that she landed softly on him.

The firewhisky glass lay to one side with all its contents spilt over the couple on the floor. The woman raised her eyes to meet his in wide-eyed shock. Harry still held on to her as she raised her head up. Her eyes were the deepest sapphire blue…

“Oh I’m so sorry—“ Her words tumbled out in frantic panic as she tried to push herself off from him. Harry only grinned at her and kept his arms around her. “—I didn’t know anyone was here!”

Harry started to laugh softly at the flustered witch: she was beautiful and the red blush in her cheeks only highlighted her impossible fair skin and blue eyes. Her dark hair was a complete contrast to her complexion. 

“I think I must let you go now –?” Harry murmured mischievously at the witch who had given up trying to push herself up against his lightly restraining hold.

“Ye—yes, I think that would be a good idea, Mr Potter…” She almost whispered it as their eyes met and held. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine, not in threat but in anticipation. Something about this witch woke his body up from the slumber it had been in since he and Ginny broke up. Her eyes were still locked to his in wonder.

After what felt like forever he released her and they both stood up. “I’m really sorry Mr Potter – I’m a bit clumsy…”

Harry smiled softly at her, “No need, Miss—?”

The witch blushed again and hesitantly gave her name. “Astoria, I’m Astoria Greengrass.”

Harry inhaled a sharp breath, so she was the birthday girl? With a wide smile, he shook her hand. “Pleased to meet you, Astoria. And happy birthday!”

Both of them stood grinning happily at each other, their hands still locked together in the handshake.

 

_ 13 June 2105 _

 

Another coughing fit broke the story as Harry Jr once more held the glass to his grandfather’s mouth. “So, it was love at first sight grandpa?”

Harry looked at the teenager sitting next to him in contemplation, then a tired smile cracked his face. “Oh yes, it was – we only had eyes for each other…”

 

_ 28  July 2002 _

 

“I’m not sure I can do this, Harry – Harry!” Astoria’s squeal filled the air as Harry kicked the broom off at an impossible speed.

He grinned over her head as the petit witch in front of him clasped the broom in a death grip. After a few seconds of lazily flying in circles, he felt her relax and a giggle escaped her lips. “Oh… This is beautiful!”

Her sigh reached him and he nuzzled his lips against her cheek as he whispered, “not as beautiful as you…”

Another giggle escaped her and she turned her head to meet his lips softly. It was their first kiss. It was soft and probing. Her small tongue traced his lips and he nibbled it softly before deepening the kiss as they hovered in the air.

After finally pulling away they smiled widely at each other, “Is it too soon to say I’m in love with you Harry Potter?”

Harry’s grin widened and he kissed her forehead softly, “no, because I’m in love with you too –“

 

_ 13 June 2105 _

 

“It’s a wonderful story, grandpa…” Harry Jr smiled at his grandfather. He had never heard this story before. He wondered though who this witch had been?

A shadow cast over the wrinkled face of his grandfather then, “nothing ever remains wonderful, Jr… You will always be tested, remember that boy—“

  
  


_ 15 September 2002 _

 

Harry closed the square box with a snap. He and Astoria had been dating for three months now and he knew that he wanted to make her his wife. She was gentle and kind, with an intelligence that almost matched Hermione… she was nothing like any of her other pureblood brethren. Although Hermione would smack him if he offended Malfoy these days.

Astoria was a lady; a real gentle lady. And he felt no shame admitting that he worshipped the ground she walked on.  She managed him with ease as if she knew exactly what he needed and when he needed it. She had even put Hermione in her place once when said witch had been pestering him about accepting Draco. He wanted to give Astoria the world, and thus the engagement ring that nestled in his pocket now. Harry was nervous as he waited for Astoria to arrive at their dinner date and so he kept rubbing his sweaty hands together.

She was late…

Finally, Harry left the restaurant after he determined she wasn’t going to show. Without preamble, he apparated home with his heart in his shoes. He had everything planned out for the best date and proposal ever, and she hadn’t even shown. Harry had just plunked down on his couch when his floo roared to life and a sobbing Astoria tumbled out. Without a second thought, Harry was up and gathering her in his arms.

Astoria was sobbing inconsolably against his shoulders and he was at a complete loss as to what to do except to hold her. After what felt like an hour her crying finally ceased. Yet she still clung to him and Harry led her to the couch where they sat down, still holding on to each other. 

“What’s wrong Tori?” Harry asked softly as he rubbed her hand tenderly.

Astoria looked at him and clutched his hands desperately.  “They are calling up an old betrothal contract with the Malfoys!” Another sob escaped her before she continued, “They are making Draco and I marry!”

Harry felt his world crashing around him as her words tumbled out. He couldn’t lose her… And Hermione! She and the ferret were happy together!

Desperation started to claw at his heart as she resumed crying against his chest.

 

_ 13 June 2105 _

Harry Jr stared wide-eyed at his grandfather, he really didn’t know the story. This was something new to him. “So, she had to marry Great uncle Malfoy?”

Harry chuckled tiredly at the disbelief on his face. “Yes, but desperation can lead one to do desperate things…”

 

_ 15 October 2002 _

 

Harry watched her from across the ballroom.  It was the Malfoy-Greengrass engagement party and neither he nor Hermione could stay away. Harry stood quietly drinking from his glass as Hermione desperately knocked back glass after glass of wine.

Harry felt like she did.

They had been stuck in a month from hell. While Astoria and Draco grinned and bared it, Harry and Hermione had been desperately looking for loopholes. Both purebloods were forbidden from seeing their former partners so they had to make do with snatches of secret meetings here and there. 

“It’s all just a bunch of complete bollocks,” Hermione muttered from next to him.  Harry turned and met her eyes.

“I agree… but what can we do?” Harry mused forlornly.  So far their loophole research was turning up dead ends.

Hermione grimaced and gulped back another mouthful of her wine, her eyes travelling across the dance floor to meet with a pair of pale ones that kept watching her. Harry let his meet the blue ones of Astoria and gave a wry smile for her. What could they do?

Hermione sighed in defeat. “To be young and in love… and then we’re not even allowed that.”

Harry wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him, “I’d do anything, Hermione…”

They both resumed watching the dancing couple, neither able to truly hide their feelings from their faces. Harry felt that familiar swell of desperation as Astoria smiled politely at passing dancers from where Malfoy regally led her around the ballroom. 

It was a few moments later that the Greengrass and Malfoy parents siddled up to them, satisfied smirks on their faces. Hermione groaned audibly next to him but they plastered fake smiles on their faces.

“Ah, Mr Potter, Miss Granger – so glad you could join us for this auspicious occasion.” Serene Greengrass purred at them.

Harry felt Hermione stiffen and knew her temper might get the better of her, not that he was far behind. Neither set of parents had liked the idea of their children dating them and he knew they conspired this whole betrothal to break them up. To add insult to injury they now stood gloating about it. 

Hermione took a sip of her wine while her eyes shot daggers at a smirking Lucius Malfoy. Harry rolled his eyes before responding. “Wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s not every day you witness people marrying off their children against their will.”

The hisses of inhaled breath met him and he smiled in satisfaction as Hermione giggled next to him. “Oh yes, who would want to sully their bloodlines in the new wizarding world? Maybe I should let Rita Skeeter do an exposé on this… tell mine and Harry’s stories along with poor Astoria and Draco—“

Harry almost laughed.   He had forgotten how vicious Hermione could be. “Yes! Wonder how the Ministry would take such blatant prejudice…” Harry trailed off in mock contemplation, desperate times called for desperate measures after all…

Lucius Malfoy narrowed his eyes and hissed at them. “We are not prejudiced; this betrothal contract was made as children. Not our fault –“

Hermione cut him off with a glint in her eyes, “Be careful Mr Malfoy… I know for a fact there was no betrothal contract linked to Draco.”

Harry eyed her with surprise.  He didn’t know that she could know that. Lucius’s eyes widened as he stared hard at her. “In fact, I know because otherwise, we wouldn’t have been able to have sex. The betrothal bond forbids cheating in any form. So, I think I need to give Rita a call—“

And with that Hermione flounced away, leaving a sputtering Lucius Malfoy and pale Narcissa behind. Harry grinned widely at equally shocked Serene and Hector Greengrass. It was safe to say that Hermione had declared war and he was all for it.

 

_ 13 June 2105 _

 

“What happened grandfather? Who was she?” Harry smiled wistfully as a memory of some sort flitted in his mind and then focused his attention back on his youngest grandchild.  “She was the love of my life.”

 

_ 28 November 2002 _

 

Astoria and Harry held onto each other for the longest while as they stood in a broom closet. It was a Ministry event and they had seized the moment and snuck off to be with each other once more. “I can’t do it, Harry… I can’t…”

Her voice broke as she spoke into his neck, her hands fisted into his dress robes. Harry stroke her back. “I miss you, Tori… and remember, I love you –“

Astoria lifted her head to meet his eyes. “The article is not helping at all… they are even more ferocious now to marry us off—“

Harry shuddered at the thought. After weeks of getting the stories fine combed and ready, they were finally published the previous week. Only the Greengrasses and Malfoys didn’t budge.  Apparently the contracts were still binding even if they were new. At least they had the satisfaction of seeing both sets of parents being charged for racism now. 

Harry kissed her forehead with a longing tenderness. They couldn’t even make out seriously due to the anti-cheating clause so had to make do with pecks and hugs. He was fearing that they wouldn’t win this battle…

“Harry… I don’t think we’re going to get a way out of this—“ Her voice was small as her eyes held onto his, voicing his own fears.

With a heavy sigh, he briefly closed his eyes and then opened them once more. “I love you… I promise I will always love you, Tori… and I’ll always be your friend if I can’t be more.”

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as they both realised that this was it. This was their farewell. Harry couldn’t help it, his own eyes stung but he blinked the moisture back. He had to be strong, for both their sakes.

“And I’ll always love you, Harry… Every day and forever. Be happy Harry Potter.”  Their eyes met for a final time in their farewell. And yet, all Harry could feel was desperation and heartache. How could he do it? How could he let her go?

His heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and there was nothing, nothing he could do about it. It was like a knife that was stabbing into his heart over and over again. It was shredding it to broken bits that would never be able to be put back together. How could he even begin to describe the ferocious pain that was tearing him apart as they stood looking at each other in silence? There were no words to describe it, no phrase to voice it. It hurt like the flaming pits of hell. 

With a sob, Astoria broke the silence and whirled around and left the closet in a wild dash. Harry only stared after her in a blank daze, some nagging thought at the back of his head reminding him that his Astoria never ran anywhere in public. It was against her aristocratic upbringing, and yet, she was running away from him now…

 

_ 13 June 2105 _

 

Harry Jr sat blinking at his grandfather, surprised to see a single tear rolling down his wrinkled cheek with the memory he just shared. Harry Jr was astounded he tried to figure out who this witch had been. She must have been something to have his grandfather still experience those memories so profoundly.

Harry’s voice rasped drily then. “We said goodbye then, but then brilliant, brilliant Hermione managed it once again. Two days before the wedding, though—“

 

_ 20 February 2003 _

 

“We need to get married!”

Harry blinked in surprise at Hermione as she banged open his office door yelling at him.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly he responded, “No offence Hermione, but you’re like a sister to me—“

Huffing she threw her hands up into the air. “No, no…  We need to marry them! Before they get married! It’s so simple! I don’t know why I didn’t get it before… it was in the last possible place I looked on these old betrothal contracts—“ 

Harry blinked once more, letting her words sink in as she rambled on while pacing. Then a wide grin spread on his face as he jumped to his feet. “Hermione! You brilliant, brilliant witch!  Do you think the wizarding world has a Gretna Green?”

 

_ 13 June 2105 _

 

Harry coughed roughly, his frail body being wrecked with it. Harry Jr supported him and helped him to sip water once more. Finally, the old wizard settled down again. His bright green eyes meeting the sapphire blue ones of his namesake.

“Your grandmother is the love of my life to this day. And I cannot wait to meet her in the next life. We ran away with your great aunt and uncle and the four of us got married on Friday the twenty-first of February two thousand and three. It was the best day of my life.”

Harry Jr sat smiling widely, finally, he knew who the witch was. His own grandmother.

 

_ 01h00, 14 June 2105 _

 

The room was quiet and dark, the only things adorning the room were picture frames adorning every surface and wall space. It was pictures showing the life of Harry and Astoria Potter. Their runaway wedding… First home… First child… Second child… Third child… Second home… Pictures with the children at various times… flying brooms, kissing…

The laboured breathing of the old wizard slowed until it stopped softly altogether a soft smile frozen in place for eternity on his wizened face.

_ Harry walked, or rather glided, through the wide doors where a large gathering was waiting to welcome him. Everyone was smiling and clapping hands and rejoicing his arrival. Only they were all young and in their prime. Harry saw his reflection as he glided past a mirror, he was young and fit as well. _

_ As he glided through everyone, all faces of people he had known in life that had passed on, he finally saw  _ her _. She was waiting for him with a loving smile and finally he reached her. They reunited with an embrace and deep kiss to the applause from everyone around them. “Welcome home, love.” _


End file.
